


Watch Your Back

by unsymmetricalrainbow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forced, M/M, Rape, id like to say. im sorry, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsymmetricalrainbow/pseuds/unsymmetricalrainbow
Summary: Draco really needs to learn how to pay attention to his surroundings.





	Watch Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY

Draco walked down the hall of the Manor, the only sounds in the empty, dusty hall were his shoes tapping gently against the dark wooden floorboards. He looked around the dark hall, feeling unusually on edge. He was often on edge when he was home, the presence of the Dark Lord in his home making the entire place feel dreary and dead. 

He passed a window, eyes darting out and taking in the snow covered field and orchard that the west wing view offered. Ever since he had left for Hogwarts in his first year his parents had given him the entire west wing of the Manor for himself, and they took the east wing. He enjoyed the privacy it gave him, as well as not having to spend the day in the same room as the Dark Lord. He more often than not found himself hiding in his room alone, more than he ever had on previous Christmas vacations. 

He was so lost in his thoughts as he made his way to the end of the hall, he nearly missed the creaking of the floorboards a few meters behind him. Almost. 

“W-who’s there?” He said as he whipped around with his wand out, pointing it straight in front of him and glaring down the hall he’d been walking down as through some ghostly figure would appear and confess to making the offending noise. He waited, but the hall remained eerily quiet, and Draco sighed, lowering his wand and rubbing at the back of his neck. 

“Not getting enough sleep, i suppose,” he muttered to himself as he turned back and continued walking down the hall. He made a mental note to himself to take a nap when he got to his room, and cursed the builders of the Manor for making the hallways so bloody long. It was completely unreasonable for these halls to be so long, and so quiet, and so looooong. He huffed, continuing to complain to himself. It was because of his complaining mind that he missed the hairs on the back of his neck standing up, and when he noticed it was too late. 

A strong hand reached out and gripped the back of his neck, long pointed claws digging into his flesh. Draco gasped, and his hand began fumbling for his wand, but by the time he got to it the person had grabbed his arms, twisting them painfully behind his back and ripping the wand from his fingers. He was pressed into the wall, his face smushed sideways very uncomfortably. Draco’s heart was beating out of his chest, and he began thrashing around in an attempt to free himself. 

“Get off of m- Hey! Unhand me th-” He tried as he writhed, but a strong hand clamped over his mouth, and a large, strong body pinned him to the wall. He heard a clatter down the hall, and saw his wand rolling on the floor 40 meters away.

“You won’t be needing that,” 

a voice growled into his ear, and Draco’s heart stopped as he choked on his own spit. He recognized the voice of Fenrir Greyback, and he began thrashing around twice as hard, teeth coming down hard on the hand clamped over his mouth. The hand withdrew with a hiss, and Draco felt a surge of blood in his mouth. He felt sick.   
“Oh, you’re going to regret doing that,” Greyback said, and grabbed him, pulling him from the wall and throwing him to the ground. Draco fell face first, and heard a crack and an intense twinge of pain as he landed on his nose. The flow of blood down his lip confirmed he had broken it, and he hissed in pain, before pushing himself up and trying desperately to crawl forwards towards his wand. He was unsuccessful. 

“P-Please, let me go- i’ll do anything! just please, please don-” 

“No can do, pretty boy,”

Greyback hissed in his ear as he pinned him down, rubbing Draco’s face into the hard floor. Draco tried again to get away, but Greyback was sitting on his back and he was too weak, too small to even claw his way out from under him. He knew he was trapped, and so did Greyback.   
He felt big, thick claws digging down his back, and he heard the rip of fabric of his favourite robes being ripped apart. He was unsure of Greyback’s intentions, however, until the rough hands ran down his now exposed backside, calloused palms tracing his hips and running along the top of his trousers in a fashion that could be perceived as affectionate, until a hand came down and landed across his rear with a loud SMACK! that echoed through the halls. 

Draco cried out in pain as Greyback laughed, his fingers looping through the delicate belt loops and yanking down, hard. He felt the cool air against his pained arse as both layers of clothing were removed simultaneously, leaving the bright red flesh exposed and out in the open. 

“No, please,” Draco begged again, tears filling his eyes as he clawed at the floor, trying to crawl away. Greyback just laughed, a deep, gruff cackle that echoed in Draco’s skull like the loudest sound he’d ever heard. He whimpered despite himself as the rough hands returned to his bottom, spreading his cheeks far apart to expose his hole. He heard the rustling of fabric behind him, and he clenched his eyes shut, trying to pretend he was somewhere else, anywhere else, as the man behind him adjusted himself to get comfortable.   
Greyback spread his arse wide again, and disgust boiled up inside of him as he heard a soft pch sound and felt wetness touch his hole. He choked back a sob as Greyback rubbed his spit around his sphincter, and he heard another soft spitting sound and then wet slapping as he presumed the werewolf was getting himself ready. 

The hands found their way to his sides, and he was roughly grabbed, his face smushed into the ground as his hips were lifted up into the air. He let out a strangled sob as he felt the blunt tip of Greyback’s cock, barely touching his ring of muscle. Tears flowed freely down his face now, and he tried one last time. 

“P-please..” he whispered, and then Greyback pushed in. 

It wasn’t the worst pain Draco had ever felt, having the dark mark seared into his flesh was definitely worse. But the lack of any preparation, the thickness of Greyback’s prick as it pushed insistently through into him, the fact that he was on the floor, being violated and molested and- and Raped, made him yell. He screamed out, so loud his vocal chords protested and cracked, and thrashed his legs, trying desperately to get away. He screamed, and screamed again, until he felt a hand, clamped tightly around his throat, nails digging deep into his skin. 

“Scream again,” Greyback snarled, accentuating his words with a shallow thrust that made more tears run down his face, “And I’ll rip your throat out. You don’t need to be alive for me to fuck you.” He whispered the last part into Draco’s ear, running his slimy tongue along Draco’s neck as he fully sheathed himself inside of him. 

Draco closed his eyes again, biting into his cheeks to keep himself from screaming out as Greyback went right into thrusting into him, giving him no time to adjust to the massive cock invading his insides. He could taste blood in his mouth, and it took him a moment to realize oh, that’s mine, and that he had bitten into his cheek. He didn’t trust himself to swallow, and instead left his mouth open, letting the blood drain from his lips as his tears mingled with the bright red liquid. 

He pretended he was elsewhere, at Hogwarts with Blaise and Pansy and Vincent and Greg, taunting Potter in the great hall over dinner. He pretended he was somewhere else, anywhere else, instead of on the floors of the manor, a violent werewolf ripping his arse apart as he cried into the floorboards. He pretended and pretended and pretended, until he really believed it, until his mind had left him to go somewhere more pleasant, and left his body behind. 

Through the haze in his mind, he noted that Greyback was speeding up, rough grunts coming from the man. He sounded far away, however, and Draco had a hard time believing it was real. He was sure, he thought to himself as Greyback released his load into Draco, that this was all a fever dream, and that he would wake up in his bed with his Mother by his side. He was sure that Greyback hadn’t actually whispered anything to him, much less the “Til next time, pretty boy.” that his mind insisted that he heard. and his last thought before he passed out on the floor, head swimming, was that he’d really like a cup of tea when he finally wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for putting up with this terrible thing hahah, i posted this on my tumblr like last yr but i decided to post it here too bc i never write SHIT


End file.
